Ichirou Mizuki
- dhe në vazhdim | prejardhja = Tokyo, Japoni | instrumenti = vokal, kitarë | zhanri = Anison, J-Pop | profesioni = Këngëtar, Kompozitor, Aktor, Seiyū | label = Columbia Music Entertainment First Smile Entertainment Victor Entertainment Sony Music Entertainment | anëtarët = Ichiro Mizuki | bashkëpunim = | webfaqja = Official Site }} Ichirou Mizuki (水木 一郎, Mizuki Ichirou / Emri i lindjes Toshio Hayakawa (早川 俊夫, Hayakawa Toshio) - lindi në Tokyo, Japoni më 7 janar 1948) është një këngëtare anison, kompozitor, aktor dhe dublues animesh (seiyū) japoneze. Ai u bë i njohur si anëtar i grupit JAM Project (2000 - 2002). Stili i saj i të kënduarit është J-Pop dhe ajo do të debutonte në Japoni me singëlin e saj të parë Kimi ni sasageru Boku no Uta, në vitin 1968. Ai nuk do të fitonte shumë famë dhe sukses, deri sa do të lëshonte singëlin e saj të shtatë Mazinger Z ose në japonisht Bokura no Mazinger Z, një këngë kjo që kishte lidhje me anime e famshme të Toei Animation, Mazinger Z. Diskunkuna Albumet *1989: OTAKEBI Sanjou! Hoeru Otoko Ichiro Mizuki Best (OTAKEBI参上!吠える男 水木一郎ベスト) *1990: Ichiro Mizuki OTAKEBI 2 (水木一郎 OTAKEBI2) *1990: Ichiro Mizuki All Hits Vol.1 (水木一郎 大全集Vol.1) *1991: Ichiro Mizuki All Hits Vol.2 (水木一郎 大全集Vol.2) *1991: Ichiro Mizuki Ballade Collection ~SASAYAKI~ Vol.1 (水木一郎バラード・コレクション～SASAYAKI～Vol.1) *1991: Ichiro Mizuki All Hits Vol.3 (水木一郎 大全集Vol.3) *1992: Ichiro Mizuki All Hits Vol.4 (水木一郎 大全集Vol.4) *1992: Ichiro Mizuki All Hits Vol.5 (水木一郎 大全集Vol.5) *1993: Dear Friend *1994: Ichiro Mizuki no Tanoshii Asobi Uta (水木一郎のたのしいあそびうた) *1995: Ichiro Mizuki Best & Best (水木一郎 ベスト&ベスト) *1997: ROBONATION Ichiro Mizuki Super Robot Complete (ROBONATION 水木一郎スーパーロボットコンプリート) *1998: Neppuu Densetsu (熱風伝説) *1999: Neppuu Gaiden -Romantic Master Pieces- (熱風外伝-Romantic Master Pieces-) *2001: Aniki Jishin ~30th Anniversary BEST~ (アニキ自身~30th Anniversary BEST~) *2004: Ichiro Mizuki Best of Aniking -Red Spirits- (水木一郎 ベスト・オブ・アニキング -赤の魂-) *2004: Ichiro Mizuki Best of Aniking -Blue Spirits- (水木一郎 ベスト・オブ・アニキング -青の魂-) Këngët *1968: Kimi ni sasageru Boku no Uta (君にささげる僕の歌) *1970: Dare mo inai Umi (誰もいない海) *1990: Natsukashi Kutte Hero ~I'll Never Forget You!~ (懐かしくってヒーロー~I'll Never Forget You!~) *1992: Natsukashi Kutte Hero PartII ~We'll Be Together Forever!~ (懐かしくってヒーロー・PartII~We'll Be Together Forever!~) *1994: SEISHUN FOR YOU ~Seishun no Uta~ (SEISHUN FOR YOU~青春の詩~) *1997: 221B Senki Single Version (221B戦記 シングルバージョン) *1999: Golden Rule ~Kimi wa mada Maketenai!~ (Golden Rule~君はまだ負けてない!~) / Miage te goran Yoru no Hoshi wo (見上げてごらん夜の星を) Lista pjesmu anime i tokusatsu Anime *Genshi Shounen Ryuu ga Yuku (原始少年リュウが行く) (Geshi Shounen Rju OP) *Mazinger Z (マジンガーZ) (Mazinger Z OP) *Bokura no Mazinger Z (ぼくらのマジンガーZ) (Mazinger Z ED) *Babel Nisei (バビル2世) (Babel II OP) *Seigi no Chou Nouryoku Shounen (正義の超能力少年) (Babel II ED) *Ore wa Great Mazinger (おれはグレートマジンガー) (Great Mazinger OP) *Yuusha wa Mazinger (勇者はマジンガー) (Great Mazinger ED) *Tekkaman no Uta (テッカマンの歌) (Tekkaman: The Space Knight OP) *Space Knights no Uta (スペースナイツの歌) (Tekkaman: The Space Knight ED) *Koutetsu Jeeg no Uta (鋼鉄ジーグのうた) (Steel Jeeg OP) *Hiroshi no Theme (ひろしのテーマ) (Steel Jeeg ED) *Combattler V no Theme (コン・バトラーVのテーマ) (Combattler V OP) *Yuke! Combattler V (行け!コン・バトラーV) (Combattler V ED) *Tatakae! Gakeen (たたかえ!ガ・キーン) (Magne Robo Gakeen OP, anë Mitsuko Horie) *Takeru to Mai no Uta (猛と舞のうた) (Magne Robo Gakeen ED, anë Mitsuko Horie) *Try Attack! Mechander Robo (トライアタック!メカンダーロボ) (Mechander Robo OP) *Sasurai no Hoshi Jimmy Orion (さすらいの星 ジミーオリオン) (Mechander Robo ED) *Hyouga Senshi Guyslugger (氷河戦士ガイスラッガー) (Hyouga Senshi Guyslugger OP) *Chichi wo Motomete (父をもとめて) (Voltes V ED) *Choujin Sentai Baratack (超人戦隊バラタック) (Baratack OP) *Grand Prix no Taka (グランプリの鷹) (Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka OP) *Laser Blues (レーサーブルース) (Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka ED) *Captain Harlock (キャプテンハーロック) (Captain Harlock OP) *Warera no Tabidachi (われらの旅立ち) (Captain Harlock ED) *Lupin Sansei Ai no Theme (ルパン三世愛のテーマ) (Lupin III ED) *Tatakae! Golion (斗え!ゴライオン) (Golion OP) *Gonin de Hitotsu (五人でひとつ) (Golion ED) *Game Center Arashi (ゲームセンターあらし) (Game Center Arashi OP) *Mawari Himawari Hero Hero-kun (まわりひまわりへろへろくん) (Hero Hero-kun OP) *SOULTAKER (The SoulTaker OP, anë JAM Project) *Sangou no Hitsugi (塹壕の棺) (Godannar ED dhe OP (episod 13), anë Mitsuko Horie) *ENGAGE!!! Godannar (ENGAGE!!!ゴーダンナー) (Godannar OP, anë Mitsuko Horie) *STORMBRINGER (Koutetsushin Jeeg OP, si pjesë JAM Project) Lojën Video *Double Impact (ダブル・インパクト) (Ganbare Goemon ~Neo Momoyama Bakufu no Odori~ melodi që përsëritet) *Ara buru Damashii (荒ぶる魂+α) (Super Robot Wars Alpha këngë imazh) *STEEL SOUL FOR YOU (Super Robot Wars Alpha këngë imazh, anë Hironobu Kageyama) *Tomo yo ~Super Robot Wars Alpha~ (戦友よ。~SUPER ROBOT WARS α~) (Super Robot Wars Alpha këngë imazh) *Wa ni Teki Nashi (我ニ敵ナシ) (Super Robot Wars Alpha këngë imazh) *Denkou Sekka Volder (電光石火ヴォルダー) (Tatsunoko Fight melodi që përsëritet) *Gattai! Donranger Robo (合体!ドンレンジャーロボ) (Taiko no Tatsujin: Tobikkiri! Anime Special këngë insert) *Kitto Motto Zutto (きっと もっと ずっと) (Taiko no Tatsujin: Tobikkiri! Anime Special këngë insert, anë Mitsuko Horie dhe Hironobu Kageyama) *Hibike! Taiko no Tatsujin (響け!太鼓の達人) (Taiko no Tatsujin: Tobikkiri! Anime Special këngë insert, anë Mitsuko Horie dhe Hironobu Kageyama) Tokusatsu *Bokura no Barom One (ぼくらのバロム1) (Barom One OP) *Yuujou no Barom Cross (友情のバロム・クロス) (Barom One ED) *Arashi yo Sakebe (嵐よ叫べ) (Henshin Ninja Arashi OP) *Warera wa Ninja (われらは忍者) (Henshin Ninja Arashi ED) *Hakaider no Uta (ハカイダーの歌) (Android Kikaider këngë insert) *Saburou no Theme (三郎のテーマ) (Android Kikaider këngë insert) *Shounen Kamen Rider Tai no Uta (少年仮面ライダー隊の歌) (Kamen Rider V3 ED1) *Robot Keiji (ロボット刑事) (Robot Keiji OP) *Susume Robot Keiji (進めロボット刑事) (Robot Keiji ED) *Shiro Shishi Kamen no Uta (白獅子仮面の歌) (Shiro Shishi Kamen OP) *Chest! Chest! Inazuman (チェスト!チェスト!イナズマン) (Inazuman ED) *Setup! Kamen Rider X (セタップ!仮面ライダーX) (Kamen Rider X OP) *Ore wa X Kaizorg (おれはXカイゾーグ) (Kamen Rider X ED) *Inazuman Action (イナズマン・アクション) (Inazuman F ED) *Ganbare Robocon (がんばれロボコン) (Ganbare!! Robocon OP1) *Oira Robocon Robot dai! (おいらロボコンロボットだい!) (Ganbare!! Robocon OP2) *Oira Robocon Sekai Ichi (おいらロボコン世界一) (Ganbare!! Robocon ED1) *Robocon Ondou (ロボコン音頭) (Ganbare!! Robocon ED2) *Hashire!! Robcon Undoukai (走れ!!ロボコン運動会) (Ganbare!! Robocon ED3) *Robocon Gattsuracon (ロボコン ガッツラコン) (Ganbare!! Robocon ED4) *Bouken Rockbat (冒険ロックバット) (Bouken Rockbat OP) *Tetsu no Prince Blazer (鉄のプリンス・ブレイザー) (Bouken Rockbat ED) *Kamen Rider Stronger no Uta (仮面ライダーストロンガーのうた) (Kamen Rider Stronger OP) *Kyou mo Tatakau Stronger (きょうもたたかうストロンガー) (Kamen Rider Stronger ED2, anë Mitsuko Horie) *Stronger Action (ストロンガーアクション) (Kamen Rider Stronger ED3, anë Mitsuko Horie) *Yukuzo! BD7 (行くぞ!BD7) (Shounen Tantei Dan OP) *Shounen Tantei Dan no Uta (少年探偵団のうた) (Shounen Tantei Dan ED) *Shouri da! Akumaizer 3 (勝利だ!アクマイザー3) (Akumaizer 3 OP) *Susume Zaiderbeck (すすめザイダベック) (Akumaizer 3 ED) *Kagayaku Taiyou Kagestar (輝く太陽カゲスター) (The Kagestar OP) *Star! Star! Kagestar (スター!スター!カゲスター) (The Kagestar ED) *Tatakae! Ninja Captor (斗え!忍者キャプター) (Ninja Captor OP, anë Mitsuko Horie) *Oozora no Captor (大空のキャプター) (Ninja Captor ED, anë Mitsuko Horie) *Jigoku no Zubat (地獄のズバット) (Kaiketsu Zubat OP) *Otoko wa Hitori Michi wo Yuku (男はひとり道をゆく) (Kaiketsu Zubat ED) *Oh!! Daitetsujin One Seven (オー!!大鉄人ワンセブン) (Daitetsujin 17 OP) *One Seven Sanka (ワンセブン讃歌) (Daitetsujin 17 ED) *Kyouryuu Sentai Koseidon (恐竜戦隊コセイドン) (Kyouryuu Sentai Koseidon OP) *Koseidon March (コセイドンマーチ) (Kyouryuu Sentai Koseidon ED) *Battle Fever Sanka (バトルフィーバー讃歌) (Battle Fever J këngë insert) *Battle Fever Dai Shutsugeki (バトルフィーバー大出撃) (Battle Fever J këngë insert) *Yuke! Yuke! Megaloman (行け!行け!メガロマン) (Megaloman OP) *Waga Kokoro no Rozetta Hoshi (我が心のロゼッタ星) (Megaloman ED) *Moero! Kamen Rider (燃えろ!仮面ライダー) (Kamen Rider (Skyrider) OP1) *Otoko no Na wa Kamen Rider (男の名は仮面ライダー) (Kamen Rider (Skyrider) OP2) *Haruka naru Ai ni Kakete (はるかなる愛にかけて) (Kamen Rider (Skyrider) ED1) *Kagayake! 8-Nin Rider (輝け!8人ライダー) (Kamen Rider (Skyrider) ED2) *Junior Rider Tai no Uta (ジュニアライダー隊の歌) (Kamen Rider Super 1 ED2) *Ashita ga Arusa (あしたがあるさ) (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan këngë insert) *Umi ga Yondeiru (海が呼んでいる) (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan këngë insert) *Kagayake! Sun Vulcan (輝け!サンバルカン) (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan këngë insert) *Kimi wa Panther (君はパンサー) (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan këngë insert) *Taiyou March (太陽マーチ) (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan këngë insert) *Andro Melos (アンドロメロス) (Andro Melos OP) *Kaette Koiyo Andro Melos (帰ってこいよアンドロメロス) (Andro Melos ED) *Jikuu Senshi Spielvan (時空戦士スピルバン) (Jikuu Senshi Spielvan OP) *Kimi on Nakama da Spielvan (君の仲間だスピルバン) (Jikuu Senshi Spielvan ED1) *Kesshou da! Spielvan (結晶だ!スピルバン) (Jikuu Senshi Spielvan ED2) *Time Limit (タイムリミット) (Choujinki Metalder ED) *Eien no Tameni Kimi no Tameni (永遠のために君のために) (Kamen Rider BLACK RX këngë insert) *Just Gigastreamer (ジャスト・ギガストリーマー) (Tokkei Winspector këngë insert) *Yuusha Winspector (勇者ウインスペクター) (Tokkei Winspector këngë insert) *Yume mo Hitotsu no Nakama-Tachi (夢もひとつの仲間たち) (Tokkei Winspector këngë insert) *Hoero! Voicelugger (ほえろ!ボイスラッガー) (Voicelugger OP) *Samba de Gaoren (サンバ de ガオレン) (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger këngë insert) *Hyakujuu Gattai! Gaoking (百獣合体!ガオキング) (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger këngë insert) *Tao (道) (Juuken Sentai Gekiranger ED) Rolet shquar Anime *''Koraru no Tanken'' - Rat Hector *''Space Carrier Blue Noah'' - Gruppenkommandeur *''Dangaioh (OVA)'' - Yoldo *''Happy Lucky Bikkuriman'' - La☆Keen Tokusatsu *''Jikuu Senshi Spielvan'' - Dr. Ben *''Voicelugger'' - Voicelugger Gold *''Chou Ninja Tai Inazuma!! SPARK'' - Shouryuusai Mizuki Lojën Video *''Super Robot Wars Alpha 3'' - Keisar Ephes Letërsia *Hitoshi Hasebe: "Anison - Kashu Ichiro Mizuki Sanjuu Shuunen Kinen Nekketsu Shashinshuu" (兄尊(アニソン)―歌手水木一郎三十周年記念熱血写真集) (1999, Oakla Publishing) ISBN 4-8727-8461-8 *Ichiro Mizuki & Project Ichiro: "Aniki Damashii ~Anime Song no Teiou / Mizuki Ichirou no Sho~" (アニキ魂~アニメソングの帝王・水木一郎の書~) (2000, Aspect) ISBN 4-7572-0719-0 Lidhje të jashtme * Siti zyrtar i Ichirou Mizuki * Ichirou Mizuki në Anison Database * animesongs.com.br * Ichirou Mizuki në Anime News Network * Ichirou Mizuki në Henshin Hall of Fame Category:Këngëtarë japonezë category:Seiyū Category:Lindje 1948 af:Ichirō Mizuki ang:Ichiro Mizuki ar:اشيرو ميزوكي ast:Ichirō Mizuki az:İkiro Mizuki bat-smg:Ichirou Mizuki be:Іціра Мідзукі be-x-old:Іціра Мідзукі bg:Ичиро Мидзуки bn:ইচিরো মিযুকি br:Ichirō Mizuki bs:Ičiro Mizuki ca:Ichirō Mizuki cbk-zam:Ichirō Mizuki ceb:Ichiro Mizuki cs:Ičiró Mizuki cy:Ichiro Mizuki da:Ichirou Mizuki de:Ichirō Mizuki el:Ιτσίρο Μιζούκι en:Ichirou Mizuki eo:Iĉiro Mizuki es:Ichirō Mizuki et:Ichirō Mizuki eu:Ichiro Mizuki fa:ایشیرو میزوکی fi:Ichirō Mizuki fo:Ichirou Mizuki fr:Ichirō Mizuki fy:Ichirou Mizuki ga:Ichiro Mizuki gl:Ichirō Mizuki hi:ईचीरो मिज़ूकी hr:Ićiro Mizuki hsb:Ichirō Mizuki hu:Midzuki Icsiró hy:Իչիրո Միզուկի id:Ichiro Mizuki ilo:Ichiro Mizuki io:Ichiro Mizuki is:Ichirou Mizuki it:Ichirō Mizuki ja:水木一郎 jv:Ichiro Mizuki ka:მიძუკი იტირო ko:미즈키 이치로 ku:Ichiro Mizuki la:Ichirō Mizuki lb:Ichirō Mizuki lmo:Ichirō Mizuki lt:Ichirou Mizuki lv:Ičiro Midzuki map-bms:Ichiro Mizuki mk:Ичиро Мизуки ml:ഇചിരോ മിസുകി ms:Ichiro Mizuki nds:Ichirō Mizuki nl:Ichirou Mizuki nn:Ichirou Mizuki no:Ichirou Mizuki oc:Ichirō Mizuki pag:Ichiro Mizuki pam:Ichiro Mizuki pl:Ichirō Mizuki pt:Ichiro Mizuki qu:Ichirō Mizuki ro:Ichirō Mizuki ru:Мидзуки, Итиро scn:Ichirō Mizuki sh:Ičiro Mizuki simple:Ichiro Mizuki sk:Ičiró Mizuki sl:Ichirō Mizuki sr:Ичиро Мизуки su:Ichiro Mizuki sv:Ichirou Mizuki sw:Ichiro Mizuki ta:இசிரோ மிசுகி th:อิจิโร่ มิซึกิ tl:Ichiro Mizuki tr:İçiro Mizuki uk:Мідзукі Ітіро uz:Ichiro Mizuki vi:Mizuki Ichirō wa:Ichirō Mizuki war:Ichiro Mizuki zh:水木一郎 zh-classical:水木一郎 zh-min-nan:Mizuki Itirô zh-yue:水木一郎